


Acrid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [265]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The MCRT is at a crime scene and McGee and DiNozzo argue over whose turn it is to Dumpster Dive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/22/2000 for the word [acrid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/22/acrid).
> 
> acrid  
> Sharp and harsh, or bitter to the taste or smell; pungent.  
> Caustic in language or tone; bitter.
> 
> This is for musichick2004 who I heard wasn't feeling well. I hope it will make her laugh. She also introduced me to the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ. This is for their special challenge 002. Dialogue.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Acrid

“Oh god. What’s that acrid smell? Is that you, McGeek?”

“No, Tony. I’m pretty sure it’s the trash bin.”

“Well what are you waiting for, McGoo. It’s your turn to dumpster dive.”

“No, no. It’s definitely your turn, Tony. Remember you traded for my help with Gibbs’ phone.”

“Sssh. Probie. Just get in and start looking for the clues before Gibbs hears us.”

“No, Tony. It’s your turn.”

“Too late. I don’t care whose turn it is. Both of you get in there and find me my murder weapon and shell casings and anything else that’s in that damn dumpster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
